Traitors
by Violet wingz of a demigod
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock, total coming with her. she goes to Dr. m's, but what happens when the old flock comes back? Oh, wait! Now she's a baby! And the Dr. Is possessed...
1. In the beginning

Traitor** hi peeps!this my first fanfic!okay,story time!**

max pov

Today we were flying over Maine. We had decided that we should hide there because the school would not expect to hide there. I was mostly happy,because i felt the thrill of flying well using my super speed. But lately the flock had seemed Angel looked at me, she had a smug smile on her face, like she had won the lottery. nudge barely talked to me, gazzy never listened to me know,and the same with Iggy.

Fang hurt the most. he ignored me and never spoke to me.I was not sure why they were doing this,so i resolved to find out.

fang pov

ugh. she acts all innocent and dumb,like she's not selling us to the school for , we will tell her tomorrow that we have Figured out her alliance.I cant believe we actually did not figure out she was a traitor so obvious!And to think i loved , I used think Angel was not as good as a leader as max. Boy, i was wrong. Angel would never betray us, and i have realized she was brave enough to take matters into her own hands when no one else would.

Angel pov

Ha!now that i discovered max's plan, the flock will be safe, and I will elected leader! we will never have to go to the school again, because max wont be able to report our location!Then, everyone will be able to sleep in, and i will go shopping with nudge every day!when we get a house, my room will be completely pink! And i will never have to follow that traitors rules ever again!i know every one will pick me! I am going to listen to their thoughts!

_angel would never betray us, and she brave enough to take matters into her own hands.-Fang_

_it's so obvious max is a traitor! Angel was right! she is so brave, Angel is.-nudge  
_

_Yes! i will never have to max again!-Iggy  
_

_My sister is so brave. she should be our leader,not the traitor.-gazzy  
_

_max is a traitor? but that does not make would never betray us.-total  
_

nudge pov

ZOMG!i cant believe max is a traitor! We should have thought through why we kept being was is a traitor. we will never have to go back to the school!then we can get our own house, and i can go to the mall all the time, and get whatever i want! And Angel will be such a better leader, and she would never betray us. And then, we could move to Hollywood , and become movie stars,and we will be rich and famous!

Iggy pov

I cant wait until max , i will be allowed to make all the bombs i want, and we will never have to go back to the school! Then we can do whatever we want,and i can sleep in as long as i want!my room can black and white, and i will never have to be ordered around by max again!

gazzy pov  
I am so happy that max, the traitor, will be gone we can get a house,and my room will awesome!then i can make bombs with Iggy when i want to!And we will never have any more rules! Angel will be a great leader.i am so proud to call angel my sister.

Total pov

Max is a traitor? that does not make sense. the others say she is working for the school, but i am not sure. I don't think max would do that.


	2. pregnant? Kicked out? Whaaaaa?

Fang point of view

Today is the we kick out that traitor once and for we can move into a normal house, a normal school, and have a normal life.I can go date Bridged without max will be the day that we will now that we are safe from the school,now we now their spy is gone.

Angel pointof view

Today is day!i am so exited!not only will the traitor be gone, I will be elected leader!

max points of view

i was building a fire, reflecting on a very important piece of news.i was pregnant.i hoped fang and the others would be okay with it. maybe I was jut going crazy because I had a baby, and the flock was not shunning I heard a twig snap. I turned around to see the flock."max" Angel said, stepping forward,"we now you are a traitor." What?why?"We now your selling us to the school." I looked at said"max, leave. You are a filthy traitor." looked a at nudge, and she glared."max, I can't believe you. You sold our location to school, and don't lie. We aren't your slaves. Leave." I looked at gassy and Iggy. they turned away in disgust. Total trotted to my side, though, and said to the flock," you are the traitors here." And with total and took off, leaving the flock behind.


	3. The flock is about to be in Big trouble

**Thanks for the reviews!**

****max point of view

i need to go shopping. no, the end of the world is not coming, it's just that my clothes are dirty enough to make _me_ go to the mall. And that's pretty dirty, let me tell I looked in my pockets for my max card, and ground that it was gone._ those traitors_ I fumed. They took my max card. I hope they go to hell.i sighed. Now I need to go pickpocket some I flew to New York and walked around for a while, stealing people's I walked into a mall, bought 1 pair of jeans , a pair of shoes, a tank top and a hoodie.I'm am hungry" whined total from my bag." Can we go eat somewhere?" I considered. I _was _pretty hungry."ok, go Starbucks."

~~~~~~~~~~~look at me, I am controlling tiiiiiime!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later, total and I were sitting at Starbucks.i sipped my coffee." what should we do now.?"Total said" we should go to Dr.M's."was a good idea"alright" I said. Total and I walked out of the cafe.

hmmm...I am in a good mood, so I won't end it here :)

,ella point of view (you weren't expecting that we're you!)

I was watering the plants in my window when I saw some large birds in the sky._maybe it was the flock_. max will be happy that we Made cookies today. the flock landed in front of me. I looked, but I could not see max anywhere." Where's max" I asked. "Dead" fang said, looking expressionless.I gasped. "that can't be true!" " it is" I started to cry. " W-whose your n-new leader?" I hiccuped."angel" angel smiled at me. " it's okay Ella. we will give max a we don't have a body". " of course you don't have a body" a voice said."because it's right here".I turned around and saw...max.


	4. Lectures mind reading pregnancy and such

**Sorry if writing is kinda messed up, I'm banned from the computer, so I have to steal my moms iPad so I can update, and it's hard to to type on the iPad...**

max point of view.

Those f****** bastards! They had the nerve to lie to Ella that I was dead! I crept her behind Ella and said "of course you don't have the body, because its standing right here." "max!i new you weren't dead!" Ella yelled,pulling me into a bear hug. I hugged back and looked over at the flock. their expressions were priceless!i pulled away from Ella and said coldly to the flock," I see you have made a good cover- up story." The flock looked shocked."Max, we were wrong." Nudge stammered."After we kicked you out, erasers came,and we were captured. Then we found out we had tracking devices in our come back. "max, please come back!"gazzy said." Ha!" I said,like that was going to happen. I flipped them the bird and walked into the house With total And Ella.

Angel point of view

I didn't now what to do. It had turned that max wasn't a traitor,now she hates us, and I found out I am not as a good leader As i thought. I looked at the flock, then motioned for them to follow flock obediently followed me as I tailed max.i walked in just before max completed her sentence."-and now I'm pregnant."" Your _what?" I screamed!how!? Why?!since_ when?! "just before you kicked me out, !? She read my thoughts?!"Yes, Angel, I can read the minds of animals, and since your partly animal, I can read your mind."

Fang point off view

the flock and I followed angel into the house. "your what"?! Angel screamed. "just before you kicked me out of the flock" "yes, angle, I can read the minds of animals, and since your partly animal, I can read your mind." what are they talking about? "oh, fang,just the that I am pregnant". Max said with fake sweetness."whose the father" I asked. "oh, no one special, just a certain winged, backstabbing traitor."

Ella point of view

there was a shocked silence. Then suddenly I said"max can I have a chat with fang?" "sure" max smirked as fangs face went pale. i dragged him to A I started yelling."YOU JERK FACE!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!THE NERVE, YOU KICKING MAX OUT AND THEN LYING TO ME!THEN YOU EXPECT TO BE FORGIVEN!" then I slapped him with so much force that the chair fell backward.i walked out of the room, leaving him tied to the . Sweet revenge. just then, I heard a car pulling into the driveway. Mom was home. And the flock was about to get the greater lecture in history.

**so, was it long enough this time? Good? Bad? Plz review!**


	5. Fang is having a very bad day

**Thanks for the reviews!I Will try to make it neater for you , with the story,** and-max:Hi!** me:o_O **

**max:it's rude to stare you know.**

**me:where'd you come from?**

**max:Doesn't matter. What matters is that you forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**me:I did?**

**max:Yup.**

** I am a girl, and if you have not noticed, I'm using FAN FICTION, which James would never use, and my writing is worse than his. Happy?**

**max:Yes! Now start the story! **

Fang point of view

Ella dragged me up into her room. Then she tied me to a chair. I wondered what she what she was going to do. "YOU JERK FANG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THE NERVE,(**an:haha, she sounds like professor Magonogal...) **YOU KICKING OUT MAX AND THEN LYING TO ME! THEN YOU EXPECT TO BE FORGIVEN! God, that girl could yell! I could just imagine max laughing hysterically downstairs. Then she slapped me, and the chair fell backwards. Ella walked out of the room, leaving me to struggle and to get out of the enormous amounts of duct tape she glad used to tie me to the chair. Then, I heard a car pull into the driveway. Oh lord. Dr. M. I was screwed.

max point of view

As soon as I heard Ella yelling at Fang, I started laughing. Then I heard a loud smack, and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Then I went into hysterics. It was just so funny. Then I saw my mom's car in the driveway. I grinned. The flock was about to be in soo much trouble.

Dr. M's point of view

I pulled into the driveway, and then walked into the house. In there I saw Max in hysterics, a nervous looking flock, and a triumphant Ella. "Where's Fang"? I pondered out loud. "He's currently tied up upstairs." Ella said, and Max hiccuped "He-He is"? "Yup"! which caused max to laugh even harder. "What?" I asked, confused. Why on earth would they think is funny? "Well,the flock kicked out Max because they thought she was a traitor. They didn't know it, but Fang got her pregnant just before she was kicked out. Now they came back, asking to be forgiven." I gasped. I could not believe the flock did that. I glared the flock. "I will give you your lecture later. I am going to go have a talk with Fang. max, Ella, help yourself to the cookies. Flock, no cookies for you." Ella and Max cheered and ran into the kitchen. The flock just looked down. I marched up the stairs and went to find Fang.

Fang point of view

I hear footsteps up the stairs, and then I suddenly see a very angry Dr. M...

reviewers get virtual cookies!


	6. Oh No! Max is captured!

**Me: 'Sup people!**

**Max: *grumbles* -_**

**Me: Don't mind her. She's just mad that she got kicked out of the flock.**

**Max: Of course i am mad! Wouldn't you be?!**

**Me: True, true.**

**Edward Cullen: Hello.**

**Me: AAAAGHHHHH!**

**Edward Cullen: What?**

**Me: There is a fricken VAMPIRE in my story!**

**Max: Run!**

Fang's point of view

Crap. I think I'm about to learn how loud Dr. M can yell. Sadly, I was right. "YOU! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" Well now I know why Ella and Max can yell so loud. Calming down a little, she started her lecture. "Fang, from now on you shall never again taste any of my cookies. I ban you from coming into this house from now to the day you die, and stay away from Max. What you did was irresponsible, stupid, and unacceptable. You are...

_Two Hour's later..._

"Do you understand Fang?" I nodded, at least glad that Dr. M had stopped ranting about what I did was horrible, and the endless punishments she would do if I ever hurt Max again. Dr. M suddenly ripped the tape from my mouth and arms, slapped me, and stomped down the stairs.

Max's Point Of View

After Ella and I had eaten all of the cookies, We sat down to watch TV. I grabbed the remote and flicked through the  
channels. "...And now on animal planet, the study of crocodiles with Bill Biggensky..."Animal Planet? Nah. I don't really like crocodiles anyway.

"...It was an ordinary day in Townsville, And the Powerpuff Girls were..." _Defiantly not.  
_ "...Sunny with A 50% chance of rain, and..." Boring.  
"And with this amazing video of Johnny Test!" Uh uh. I looked through some more channels before deciding to give up. "Well, since that failed, we should..." I said. "We should go to the Mall! Ella yelled. "No!" I screamed. "I-am-_NOT-_going-to-the-Mall!" Ella looked disappointed. "We should go to the Ice Cream place on Holly Street!"I said. "Okay." Ella said, and with that, off we went.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++I+++AM++++A++++LINE.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

We Walked out of the store. Suddenly, hundreds of erasers came. "Ella" I said. "Run." Ella ran, looking back at me. I jumped at the erasers and landed a roundhouse kick at one. I punched another one in the jaw and ducked as a fist flew over me. But suddenly I felt woozy. I looked down and saw a recently exploded bomb. Green mist filled the air, and the last thing I saw was an eraser grinning at me. "Night night, Birdy" He said, and then everything went black.

**So, is my grammar finally good enough? Tell me in REVIEWS!**


	7. 4 year olds?

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Cookies for the reviewers!**

Max's point of view

I woke up in a... Dog crate. Joy. " She's awake". I heard someone say. I looked up too see a couple whitecoats. "No shit Sherlock" I growled, causing the whitecoats to stumble back in fear.

"Now,now honey, it's OK. Remember, these test's are for your own good." I heard Jeb Say. "Piss off" I screamed at him. Immediately a bunch erasers came and unlocked my cage, and carried me into an operating room where they strapped me down and injected me with something and everything went black.

*gasp* I am a... I am a...LINE BREAK!

I woke up in a cage. Everything seemed big, and I couldn't remember anything except I was in a place with bad tests. I tried to fit the bars, but I wasn't quite small enough. I tried squeezing through the bars, but I was not quite small enough. But I bent the bars jut a little, and then it was big enough for me to escape. I looked and saw a window, so I Flapped my wings and flew into the air. Just before I hit the window I saw my reflection, a small toddler with wings. **(In case you have not figured it out, they messed with her timeline and made her 4 years old and not pregnant anymore. I don't take credit for this idea, by the way.)** I jumped through the window and flapped. My wings, getting out of the evil place.

Ella's point of view

I ran, and looked back at Max. I saw with horror Max was passed out in an erasers arms. But I knew I could not do anything about it, so I ran to warn the flock max had been captured. I ran faster then I have ran in my life. I Burst through the door and yelled "Max has been captured! "

Fang's point of view

As soon as I heard Ella breaking open the door and screaming Max was taken, I was down there in a flash. "Max and I went to go eat at the ice cream place, but when we were there We were ambushed by erasers and Max was captured!" she panted. The rest of the flock came tumbling into the kitchen. "Flock, U and A! We have to find Max!" The flock snapped open their wings and jumped into the air.

"Fang, do you think Max will forgive us if we save her?" Gazzy asked. I pondered the question. Max probably wouldn't forgive us that easily, but she might hate us less. "I'm not sure, Gazzy. Maybe." I said, and the flock looked hopeful at the idea of Max forgiving them.

Suddenly we saw a small figure in the sky ahead of us. "It might be Max!" Nudge yelled. We all started flapping as fast as we could. But as soon as we got close enough to see the figure clearly, the figure started flying in the opposite direction. We all flapped even harder, (if that was possible) and we finally caught up with the person.

But when I grabbed them, what I saw shocked me. I knew it was defiantly Max, but now I saw her as a 4 year old. 4 year old Max screamed and struggled when I grabbed her, but I didn't let go, even when she tried to bite me.

She was cute, with her big chocolate brown eyes and dirty blonde hair the fell to her shoulders. "We won't Hurt you." I soothed."It's not another test?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity. "No." I promised. "Come with us. We will let you stay with us, okay?"I said. "Okay." She said.

"ZOMG!" Nudge said. "I wonder if she remembers us?! We should-" she was cut by Max reaching her arms to her. Nudge picked Max up and started talking to her. All off us zoned out and ignored Nudge's rant. Finally, we arrived at Dr. M's place. "WEre's Max" Ella said as she charged down the sidewalk. "Right here." I said , pointing to the 4 year old hiding behind my leg. " the school." I explained, before she could ask why Max was 4.

"Oh."Ella said. I looked down at Max, who was somehow sleeping on the sidewalk. I hoped she was not having nightmares. I carried her inside the house and layer her on the bed. "Goodnight Max..."

Oh look! It's a button. You should touch it and see what it does.


	8. Update!

**I'm sorry for not updating! My mom banned me from my computer, so technically I am not supposed to be sodding this...**

Ella POV

Oh My Hershey's! Max is... four years old?! What did the scientists do to her?! She probably isn't pregnant anymore though... But still! She won't be Able to take care of herself anymore! Then we will have to rely on the flock! And how Will she become herself again?! This is bad! This is really really bad! Probably the only way To reverse her age and make her become Max again is to give her back to the scientists! But we couldn't do that, they'd start testing her again!

Angel pov

I wonder what everyone is thinking?

ZOMG! _Max is soooo cute! Maybe she will play dress up with me!~Nudge_

_Wow. What do we do now?! Max is a friggen BABY for heavens sake!~Iggy_

_How come Max is a baby? Weird. Maybe we could teach her that bombs are good...~Gazzy o_

_ . I love you Max. Come back, Max.~Fang_

_This is really really bad!~Ella m_

_Oh my gosh. Those scientists pare going to get it...~Dr. M_

Max POV

This is so confusing. I see all these people. There is this scary black one who keeps staring at me. And is this person with yellow hair. He is wierd. And there is person who has brown skin. SPARKLES! She was wearing them! And there were these two persons that both had blue eyes and blond hair. They were only a little older than Me. The one who was a girl came over and said "Hi! My name is Angel."

**_Sorry that its short! R&R!_**


	9. The evil Dr M

**I feel so happy! I got reviews! Still grounded, but on here anyway!**

Max pov

"I'm Max." I said shyly. Was this another test at the school? All I remember is a bad school with scary people. "It's okay." A voice said in my mind. I jumped. Scary voice! They were going to kill me! I searched around for the voice. The girl giggled. "It's okay, we are Not going to hurts you." Oh, okay" I replied to her. Just then, I smelt something wonderful. I ran towards the smell. There was a woman who was taking out round objects out of a thingimajig! I ran forwards, grabbed the yummy smelling things, and devoured them.

Fangs pov

Max is so cute. And this is coming from me, the emotionless fang. But I want the old max back. I love her so much. How could we kicked her out? Who came up with that idea anyways? Just then, I heard a yelp in the kitchen. I ran inside, and saw max passed out in Dr. m's arms. Then I noticed something about her eyes. They weren't CHOCALATE brown, they were a strange green color. She smiled gruesomely. Then, she walked outside, and walked in to a helicopter that had just landed. I was frozen. Then, momentarily, I saw Dr. ms eyes return to brown, and she mouthed, "help me." Then her eyes went back to green.

I went into the living room the flock and Ella were." Guys.' I said shakily. " I think the school has Max again.

**Dun Dunn DUNNNN...R&R for next chapter!**


	10. Dis iz zee chapter 10

**I feel so happy! I got reviews! Still grounded, but on here anyway!**

Max pov

"I'm Max." I said shyly. Was this another test at the school? All I remember is a bad school with scary people. "It's okay." A voice said in my mind. I jumped. Scary voice! They were going to kill me! I searched around for the voice. The girl giggled. "It's okay, we are Not going to hurts you." Oh, okay" I replied to her. Just then, I smelt something wonderful. I ran towards the smell. There was a woman who was taking out round objects out of a thingimajig! I ran forwards, grabbed the yummy smelling things, and devoured them.

Fangs pov

Max is so cute. And this is coming from me, the emotionless fang. But I want the old max back. I love her so much. How could we kicked her out? Who came up with that idea anyways? Just then, I heard a yelp in the kitchen. I ran inside, and saw max passed out in Dr. m's arms. Then I noticed something about her eyes. They weren't CHOCALATE brown, they were a strange green color. She smiled gruesomely. Then, she walked outside, and walked in to a helicopter that had just landed. I was frozen. Then, momentarily, I saw Dr. ms eyes return to brown, and she mouthed, "help me." Then her eyes went back to green.

I went into the living room the flock and Ella were." Guys.' I said shakily. " I think the school has Max again.

**Dun Dunn DUNNNN...R&R for next chapter!**


	11. No, this is chapter 10

**Back again! I'll be in big trouble if I'm caught, but oh we'll...Enjoy!**

Dr. M's pov

I couldn't control my actions. This was really bad. See, right before the flock and Max came to our house, (bringing a lot of drama I might add) I was captured bY the white coats that had experimented on Max. They had strapped me down to a table, and i struggled, (who wouldn't?) but if Max couldn't get out Of the bonds, I had no chance. "This won't hurt to much, but don't struggle, or it will hurt more." I passed out, and when I woke up and realized I could not control any of my actions. It was a nightmare. Pretending to act normal, I could not do any thing. I couldn't even stop myself from drugging my own daughters cookies! I needed to do something. But I am trapped. I only hope fang saw my message.

Max POV

Aghhhhh! What was this? How could something so good smelling cause two much pain? I looked out the window and saw the scary dark guy freeze for a second, looking shocked, and then race back inside. Somehow I could hear panicked words, like: Max, possessed, evil, school, and Dr. M. Even if they brought the scary dark one who starEd at me, I hoped they would come to rescue me. The people in here did not look friendly. And if I heard the word "school" that might mean they are bringing me there! And they hurt me there. This is so bad! And I thought the stranger carrying me was supposed to be nice! How can I get away?

Ella POV

I was confused when Max came home as a baby, but I accepted it and volunteered to bury some baby food for Max when she was a baby. I hummed as I shopped. When I foot home, I realized that something very bad had happened...

**One of my best and exiting chapters yet! R&R plz!**


	12. The Chapter 11!

Dr. M pov

They finally landed the helicopter right in front of the school. I walked like a robot, Max still in my arms, as I headed towards the entrance. Max squirmed in my arms, and I wanted to let her go, let her fly. But I couldn't. I couldn't control anything. Max started to cry. I wanted to comfort her, but I had to keep walking. They lead me into the back off the school. They took Max out of my arms, and strapped me down to another table again. Thank you for your help" they said, and injected a needle into my skin. A burning pain overcame me, and I slipped into unconciessness.

Fangs Pov

Funny how one sentence can have such big effect. The second the words left my mouth, nudge gasped in shock, Iggy and Gazzy both dropped their jaws to the ground, and Angel started to cry. "It'll be alright" I said to Angel, hoping to comfort her. God, how could Max do this every day? "This is all my fault!" Angel sobbed. What? "It's not your fault" I said in a hopefully gentle tone. " Yes it is!" Angel shouted. " If I didn't have that stupid idea of kicking Max out of the flock, we would probably be sitting at breakfast right now!" She screamed. Ah. So that's why she was crying. "Angel, it's not your fault" Angel stopped crying, although she did sniffle a bit. " I guess." She said unconvincingly. Gazzy suddenly spoke up." Guys, I have a plan."

**im risking my butt right know...review!**


	13. A plan, and DUN, DUN, DUNNNN

**Nothing to say right now...**

Gazzy POV

"We could pretend we were whitecoats! I exclaimed. The others considered. "How will we do that?" Nudge asked." Well we can knock out the whitecoats, then steal their clothes, and walk in and act like them. We just need to get inside the building. Then, we can steal those pesky tranquilizEr darts to knock out all the scientists and erasers. We can then find Max!" I said, pleased that I could think of this.

The others agreed, and soon we were flying up into the sky.

Ella POV

I ran inside and saw mom making a batch of cookies. "Mom! What happened! Where's the flock!" I panted. " Mom looked at me strangely. "What flock?" She asked. "I don't know much about birds. You should ask your father." I gasped. Father? But...that was Jeb! Was she with them!? "Um..mom, Jeb's evil! He isn't even here!" I shouted, panicking. "Oh. Okay" mom said vaguely, and started humming. Now I knew something had happened. Something bad.

**Dun, Dun, DUnnnnnnnn...Review for next chapter!**


	14. A plan thatfailed

**HI!**

Dr. M POV

Everything is confusing. Oh well. But why did...Isabella? Mellie? Oh...whatever. But hy did she say I did not know Jeb? And he is not evil! But I don't know. I can't remember things very well right now. I feel sick. And dizzy. Maybe I should lay on the couch. Yes. I should lay on the couch. Oh. Now I'm ano the couch. But I don't feel better. Maybe I should go in my bed...yes! A bed! I see one. I must get to It. Ouch! I hit my toe. Now I'm falling...and now I only see black.

Fang POV

We flew for a couple hours until we arrived. The plan was starting to look a bit futile, but we carried it out anyways. The first part easy enough. The white coats were weak, used to some body protecting them. It was the dressing up that was tricky, but we finally managed to look like white coats. We finally got in, though not with out a little Mind controlling. "Guys, I think Max is that way." Angel said and pointed. We all raced through the door, eager to find Max. In our carelessness, though, we didn't stop to think. We came in to a hallway filled with ereasers. Although we fought very well, there was too many of them, and we were overpowered. They dragged us into cages in a room, and firmly padlocked all of our cages. The bars, I noticed, seemed even stronger than before. Great. We were stuck, and Max probably was in another room.

"Hello?" A small and timid voice asked. I peered into the next dog crate and saw...Max! "Max?" I whispered, not believing our luck was that good. "Yes." She whispered back." Are you going to help me get out?" Her eyes shining with hope."Yep." murmured back. "Good" and then she Fell asleepP...

**I was thinking of just letting the plan work, Max grow up and forgive them...but nah. Too short of a story...;)**


	15. The explanation

**Thanks to Mnm102 fo reviewing! I think your story is very good. Thanks also to MCTR'1-how do you spell your pen name? Anyways, cookies and a bunny to share for you! (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

** ()_()**

** (^.^)**

** ()-()**

**There! Onto the story now...**

Max POV

"Yay! Strange people are going to get me out! Although that scary one is with them, they are still going to rescue me! I am so happy. But how are we going To get out? Huh. I don't know. Maybe I will ask them how to get out. They will know! Yes, yes, they will know. But I will ask them...sometime. I am tired. I will go to sleep! Okay...Zzzzzzzz...

Dr. M POV

Sometime later, I woke up in a. . . hospital. Ouch! My head was throbbing. I felt my head gingerly, and found I had a long strip of bandage on my head. Ella came in and asked "Mom?" "Are you feeling alright?" She asked with a concerned expression on her face. "What happened? Were's Max?" She said, moving over to my bed. "Um...oh! See, when you were at school, a couple days before the flock came, a eraser came into our house, knocked me out, and took me to the school. Then, they injected something into me that made me completely willing to o whatever they wanted me to. Then, they forced fame to take Max to them, and afterwards injected something that let me be in control of myself, but I couldn't remember anything." I said.

"Oh." Ella Said, and raced off.

**Cliffie! R&R!**


	16. A short crappy chapter of escape

**By now I realize I have NO idea where I'm going with this...so if its crappy, please don't get mad at me.**

Fang POV

"Ummm...Nudge?" I asked, thinking hard."Yes, Fang? Do you, like, have a plan to get out? Do you? Cuz these clothes are horrible and I-" "Nudge!" I exclaimed. "Can you possibly use your metal-attracting thing to bend the bars?" I pondered. "Sure!" She exclaimed. She placed her hands on each bar and concentrated. The bars ripped apart. Then, a eraser walked in. Nudge didn't hesitate to roundhouse kick the eraser, knocking him out, and steal his keys.

She unlocked all of our cages, and we gladly climbed out. I picke duo Max who was still sleeping, and whipped out my wings with the rest of the flock. We saw a window and flew towards it, and crashed through. We zoomed towards the Dr.'S house, hoping erasers weren't on our trail.

**So short. :( I can't think of anything right now. Review please?**


	17. This is why you don't leave lighters

**Don't worry, Max will be restored to 14 yeasS old.**

Fang POV

We were flying peacefully when a bullet went off. I dodged one that came spiraling towards me, and pulled Nudge out of the path of one. I heard a shriek and turned around to see Max spiraling down to the ground. I flew down to catch her, but I was too late an helicopter came, erasers piled out and grabbed Max. They dragged her, kicking and screaming, back into the helicopter.

I dived foreword, and kicked the side of the helicopter door. I was about to bring it crashing down, but the helicopter was gone before the second kick. I watched helplessly as it became a black dot in the horizon. There was nothing I could do. The rest of the flock was staring after it, looking lost.

"I am a horrible person." Angel said and started to cry. "It's all my fault!" She yelled, sobbing louder. "Angel, your not a horrible person. The white coats are. Not you." I said soothingly. "No, I'm horrible!" She exclaimed. "If I hadn't thought of kicking Max out, none of this would have happened!" Dear Lord. Not this self blaming thing again.

"No angel, it's not your fault. Now lets go save Max, okay?" I said, really wishing I was better at comforting. Usually Max was the one making the kids feel better. The rest of the flock watched Angel with downcast eyes."Angel, we all agreed on it. So it's not completely your fault." nudge intervened, sniffling a bit. "Okay." Angel said. "I guess we should go save Max now."

Back at the school...

Max was laid down on a table, straps making sure wouldn't escape. She let out a whimper of fear as the needle drew closer to her arm. The white coat grinned at her fear. He injected the needle, and Max felt a blinding pain in her body. Her bones felt like they were on fire, and she felt like her brains were turning to mush. She felt herself stretching, until the pain made everything go black...

Max woke up in...another dog crate. Joy. She stretched, feeling sore. Yay. She felt very mad. In fact, she felt like blowing it up. She then saw a lighter that for some reason had been left out. How idiotic do you get? Max wasn't sure if the lighter was a joke. But she tried to turn it on anyways. It actually worked. Hmmm...

Back with the flock...

We were trying to figure out a plan to get out Max when, without warning, the school exploded. A certain figure that looked a lot like Max when she was older fly towards us...

**Yay! Max is older now, if you haven't guessed. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes! The end of the story! Okay, this was a really short story. But I'm kinda loosing my gusto for it. Anybody can adopt it if they want to. **

**Angel: YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT! YES YOU DO!**

Max POV

I zoomed up towarsS the flock, who were currently flapping in midair, mouths open. They were snapped out of their wonder when I zoomed up to them and said: "Sup. They blinked at me. "Max, we are sorry. Could you please forgive us?" Fang asked. I thought about it. I mean, they had kicked me out in the first place, but they did seem sincere. I looked at their pleading faces as I considered their begging. "Hmmm..." I mused aloud. What to do? Leave or stay?

"I will stay. But remember, if you ever disown me again, I will never, ever come back to you, understood?" The flock nodded as fast as they could. "Let's go to Dr. M's." I ordered, and in union, they flock turned towards the direaction of her house and flew. It was uneventful, except for the time I snapped at Total, who had been complaining about something (I didn't really know what, I don't really listen to his complaints...) and when Gazzy mimicked Nudges voice and started A small fight to entertain himself.

We finally got to the my moms house, and we announced that we were united again.

The end.

**It was short, but I couldn't think of anything, soo... Sorry for the shortness.**


End file.
